


Thy Lips Are Still Warm

by Frankenskr



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternative Universe - Takeshi Kovacs Novels, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Verona, the 41st colony of earth, Capulets and Montagues were both trying to ally with Prince Escalus to gain a total and solid control of the planet, and both of them wanted a real war. Mercutio, of course, found it boring. He just needed to win in a duel with Tybalt, bring his friends back to safety, prevent a war, then die at the hands of his beloved Prince of Cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

一 卡戎

“莉齐·波登拿起斧头，砍了妈妈四十下；当她意识到自己的所作所为，就又拿起斧子追她爸；不多不少四十一，她看着她爸脑开花……”

维罗纳是人类的第四十一个殖民地。事实上，维罗纳人已经几乎不以人类自称了，他们就称自己为维罗纳人。所有关于地球的资料都在维罗纳唯一的图书馆里，地下书库III，从来没人借阅，图书管理员每个月会检查清理一次。

但很奇怪的，维罗纳人具有一种优越感，这种优越感不来源于他处，正来源于维罗纳与地球环境的高度近似。这种高度近似让第二十多代维罗纳人仍旧保持了比较纯正的人类外表。这玩意儿的作用大概就像口音一样，其他殖民地的人大多分不出来一个维罗纳人和一个地球人的区别。

“莉齐·波登拿起斧头，砍了妈妈四十下……”

“安静点，茂丘西奥，你这唱的都是什么乱七八糟的。”

班伏里奥朝身侧跺了一脚，只跺到了一团空气。

“我难受！”茂丘西奥理直气壮地喊了一句。

“活该。”罗密欧在一旁接道。

一般情况下，甜腻的罗密欧是不会说出这种话的，但他正在经历失恋，那种十几岁少年非常典型的失恋，那种每个月都要来一次的失恋。反正要让班伏里奥说的话，罗萨林那姑娘干得漂亮，既没有被罗密欧这种少年心性迷惑，也没有对蒙太古这个姓氏屈服。

维罗纳人在维罗纳的时候也不会称自己为维罗纳人，因为他们称自己为卡普莱特、蒙太古、和其他。其他人很少，因为每个维罗纳人或多或少都要与这两个姓氏有那么一些关系，例如表舅的爷爷有一个堂妹嫁给了一个蒙太古，大多是诸如此类的。真正姓卡普莱特和蒙太古的，其实也不过寥寥数十人。

从地球在这里殖民开始，整个星球的开发也不过才数百年。生态环境的改造是非常缓慢的，因此维罗纳说是一个星球，不如说是一个城市。

“不多不少四——啊！”

茂丘西奥突然大叫一声抱头蹲地，吓得班伏里奥和罗密欧赶忙冲了过去。可茂丘西奥抬起头，一切正常，并没见什么血污或是脑浆。他当着两位朋友的面硬生生揉出了两滴眼泪。

“你们两个蒙太古，真是铁石心肠，小小年纪就可以忍心不顾朋友深切的痛苦。我正在遭受着非人的折磨。这个身体的每一个毛孔我都不喜欢，我都不习惯。”

“可你的身体还在修复，茂丘西奥。”

“还要两天呢，忍一忍吧。”

“医生不是说了吗，你第一次用其他外套，不会主动适应，所以一开始会比较难受。”

班伏里奥正要弯下腰把茂丘西奥从地上拉起来，突然间，一阵烟雾把他和他的朋友们笼罩了。这烟雾很呛鼻，让人觉得头晕。烟雾中，茂丘西奥自己掩着鼻从地上站了起来，警觉地来回扫视着。罗密欧有些慌了，拔腿想要冲出去，却被茂丘西奥一把抓住了。

“先别动。”班伏里奥听到他对罗密欧说。

然后，班伏里奥就听见了枪上膛的声音。

他没有带枪，罗密欧更不可能带，这声音又来自离他很近的地方，在烟雾里，所以不可能是“敌人”。这敌人多半是卡普莱特。

慢慢地，烟雾散去了，露出了不远处一群正在捂着嘴笑得起劲的年轻人。这群人五男三女，其中一个人衣服上带着卡普莱特的徽章。

“哈！愚蠢的蒙太古中招了！看他们那副样子，下一秒恐怕就要昏过去了！”

为首的卡普莱特冲他们叫嚷着。班伏里奥并不认识这伙人，所以，他们应该不是“真的卡普莱特”。真的卡普莱特是冠了卡普莱特姓的那些人，就像班伏里奥和罗密欧一样，名字后面跟的就是蒙太古。

不过茂丘西奥倒是个例外。

茂丘西奥悄无声息地在烟雾完全散去之前收起了枪。接着就见他拖着还没有适应的外套，一眨眼冲到了那伙人面前，和对方激烈地对骂了起来。

 

茂丘西奥不姓蒙太古，但他跟蒙太古家的人来往。他其实是维罗纳亲王的侄子，也就是将来要统治维罗纳的人。

不过实际上那只是个空位置，有地位没实权，所有人都卖给亲王个面子，所有人也都只是卖个面子而已。茂丘西奥不稀罕这个位置，他什么都不稀罕。他每天和蒙太古家的两个少爷一起吃喝玩乐或是在街上招摇过市。这位亲王的侄子只有在决斗场上才会认真起来。勉强称作认真吧。

茂丘西奥将卡普莱特和蒙太古两家惯常的摩擦和冲突称作“决斗”。前几日，他就是在一次“决斗”中受了重伤，对方是个装了安茹强化系统的人，弄断了茂丘西奥全身上下二十多块骨头。这让茂丘西奥耿耿于怀，因此，等他的两位朋友回到家里之后，他悄悄拐到了维罗纳的黑市——反正现在这幅样子，没有人会认出他来。

 

药剂师是维罗纳黑市上最有名的黑医，不做其他的，专做强化系统。那人的眉骨像是一道屋檐一样扣在眼睛上边，年轻时候被人废掉了一只眼睛。茂丘西奥转进一条小巷，被坑洼不平的道路绊了一下。

“真是受不了。”他皱着眉踢了一脚那个突出的砖块。

药剂师的铺子就在这条巷子里，茂丘西奥倒是轻车熟路。

“哦！看看谁来了。我可是昨天就听说了。”

茂丘西奥苦下来一张脸：“他们作弊。”

“街头斗殴可没有什么规则，小子。”药剂师正在工作台前坐着，还能用的那只眼带着护目镜，另一只是个能以假乱真的假眼，“不过你这次没白死了一次，艾斯卡勒斯终于发威露了露牙齿。”

艾斯卡勒斯是茂丘西奥的姓，药剂师指的是他叔叔维罗纳亲王。从茂丘西奥认识这个人开始，他就从来没有用过“亲王”这个称谓。

茂丘西奥坐在那个工作台的一侧，药剂师的对面，支着胳膊趴在上边：“他们作弊。未成年可是不允许使用带强化系统的外套的。”

“你这意思是说是我干的？”

“不是你干的？”

“维罗纳的黑医可不止我一个。”

“得了吧，我从八岁就溜到你这儿玩了，是不是你干的一看就知道。”

药剂师冷哼了一声：“说得好像你真的懂强化系统一样。不过就算是我干的又怎么样？蒙太古，卡普莱特，谁来我这里都一样，只要付钱。”

“可你的强化系统伤了朋友。”

“又不是我让你和他打架的。”

“全维罗纳的人都知道我跟提伯尔特那家伙从小就是对头。你是不是应该给朋友一点补偿？”

那老家伙不说话了，低头摆弄工作台上的一条腿。茂丘西奥咧嘴笑了起来。

“我今天晚上把身体偷出来，你明天上午十点之前，给我装完一套库玛洛斯系统，怎么样？”

“库马洛斯？你一个少爷又不用跑到哈伦打仗，要那个干什么。”

“哈伦？”茂丘西奥扶着工作台笑了起来，“哈伦？老不死的，你是不是天天泡在这屋子里太久了，还是你根本是个地球人，不知道什么是维罗纳？维罗纳人打仗不需要跑到哈伦，这城市里遍地都是仗可以打——”

茂丘西奥没说完，便被一道影子掐住了喉咙。

药剂师上半身越过工作台，右手扣着茂丘西奥的脖子，假眼直直地超前瞪着：“年轻人，什么算战争，你还没见识过。”

茂丘西奥脸都青了，嘴角仍旧抽搐着想要挤出来一个嘲讽的笑容，张了张嘴，竟然还要说话。

“操，你装的是什么，真……他妈快。”

“库马洛斯。”

药剂师直到他的脸都有些发紫了，腿也开始乱踢了，才松开手。

“老头，你真的不怕弄死我？！”

“弄死你？什么时候颈椎上那块存储器被炸了再来跟我说你死了。”

茂丘西奥咳了半天，一门心思揉着脖子。

“我现在去弄身体，十二点之前回来，明天早上十点我再把身体运回去。那帮人每次都下午才开始干这些不给钱的活。”

茂丘西奥一边说，一边走了出去。

 

他进不去那个什么公司的工作室，但他有他的办法。

茂丘西奥从药剂师那出来之后，就径直走到了一个灯光昏暗看起来脏兮兮的俱乐部，走近之后，还能听见里边播放的三俗歌曲。正对着俱乐部大门有一个前台，里边的接待员看起来像是什么玩偶店的劣质产品，皮肤很假，眼珠一蓝一棕。

茂丘西奥把一张50块的钞票拍到了台面上：“一小时，单间。”

那女接待员抬头看了他一眼。

“成年了吗。”

“22。”

她把一个门卡推了过来。

“302，上楼左转。接口都是基础网络协议，玩的愉快。”

茂丘西奥拿起房卡，上了三楼之后找到了302房间。房间里只有一张床和一个存储器接口，床上扔着几只麻醉剂还有一些纱布。

他从腰带上把匕首取下来，拿了麻醉剂对着自己的后颈打了一针，坐着等了一会儿之后用匕首把存储器剜了一半出来。流出来的血让存储器摸着滑腻滑腻的，他费了好大劲才把接口连到了脖子后边的存储器上，然后躺在了床上。

在把自己上传之前，茂丘西奥突然想起了什么，又从裤兜里摸出来两枚硬币放在了自己的两个眼睛上。

这个外套被扔在这里，不知道多久之后才会被当做违法上传者的尸体，送到黑市的交易区去。

上传总是有风险的，在基础网络协议下，没有其他保障，上传者的意识随时可能被病毒攻击。茂丘西奥在路上见过那种走路拐三拐站都站不稳的人，意识被病毒攻击之后就是这个样子，一般会在两三天内自愈。茂丘西奥挑了信息流里一条还算干净的路，开始找那个公司的网端。

差不多半个小时之后，他找到了，并且成功黑了进去。茂丘西奥在比刚才干净了多的网络环境里松了一口气，然后又开始找他自己的身体。这倒不难。难的是他把自己下载到自己的身体里之后，一睁眼的感觉。

他的左前臂被提伯尔特一脚踩折了，还没修复好，现在疼得他眼冒金星。

茂丘西奥捧着自己的胳膊，从工作室里开门，一路畅通无阻，直接从那个公司的正门走了出去。

这可比他想的顺利太多了。他看了看自己手腕上的表，离十二点还有一个多小时呢。


	2. Chapter 2

二 断臂

茂丘西奥现在身无分文，拖着一个还在疼痛的手臂，因此他需要回家拿钱和武器。他打开住处的房门时才看见地上的卡片，用特殊的纸，上边还撒着金粉。茂丘西奥皱了皱眉，带着一种怀疑将卡片捡起来，打开来看。那是一张邀请函，从里到外都透着一股卡普莱特家的虚伪气息。

他的判断并不错，卡普莱特邀请了他参加一个晚宴。这卡片是昨天递来的，已经在地上躺了二十几个小时了。晚宴十点半开始，茂丘西奥突然有了一些去看看的兴趣——发邀请函的时候，卡普莱特那老头大概想不到自己外甥会把亲王侄子给打成重伤，他很想去瞧瞧那老头会是什么表情。

不过他现在这么脆弱，可不打算一个人去。

茂丘西奥将邀请函揣在了口袋里，拿了些钱和一把匕首，出门去了蒙太古家。他没走正门，而是翻过小花园的矮墙跑到了班伏里奥住的那栋小别墅。茂丘西奥站在门前按了按门铃，门边很快投影出了一个人头。

“哦，罗密欧，你果真在这里。”

罗密欧目瞪口呆地看着他，叹了口气。

“你把身体弄出来了。”

“是啊，兄弟，实在是太难受了。”茂丘西奥撇了撇嘴，“开门。”

门锁响了响，然后门就弹开了。

茂丘西奥皱起了眉：“你太轻信了，罗密欧。”

“什么？”

“如果我的存储器里不是我，而是其他人呢？”

罗密欧愣了一下，才明白过来他的意思。

“说真的，我想不出来任何人能把你的表情模仿的这么像。”

“哈！那是因为你们所有人都把这一切太当回事，而只有我，把这一切都当成笑话。小丑可以把自己粉饰成任何人，假装投入，假装真诚，但认真的人扮不了小丑。”

茂丘西奥拉开门走进别墅，上了二楼。罗密欧和班伏里奥趴在楼梯尽头的栏杆上，等着他。

“愿意跟我走一趟吗？”茂丘西奥冲他们笑了笑，“就当庆祝我把身体拿回来了。”

班伏里奥冲他的胳膊努了努嘴：“你如果不想真的吊起自己的胳膊让它自己生长个把月，那就还得把身体弄回去让他们修。”

“自有人帮我修。”

“你让我们跟你去哪？”

茂丘西奥咬了咬牙齿：“去报复报复把我弄成现在这样的人。”

虽然他其实还是要感谢提伯尔特。如果没有他的一阵拳打脚踢，茂丘西奥根本没机会威胁着药剂师给自己装库马洛斯。

库马洛斯，意味着稳赢。意味着从今往后，他可以随心所欲地嘲笑所有人，而不怕换身体带来的不适了。

 

“你说自有人帮你修，谁会帮你修？”

班伏里奥一脸谨慎小心，像是正在套别人话的蹩脚卧底。茂丘西奥斟酌了一下回答。

“朋友。”

“什么朋友？”

“一个我和敌人共同的朋友。”

班伏里奥立刻紧张了起来：“什么人能既是你的朋友，又是提伯尔特的朋友？”

“天哪，你还真是永远想着那套，班伏。投入得不行。我在这世界上的敌人可不止那个’猫王子’——说真的，你不觉得他很像猫吗，天天咋咋呼呼，刺刺楞楞的。我说的敌人，是疼痛。疼痛。是我手臂现在的疼痛，是我穿着那套恶心的中年男人身体时的那种疼痛。疼痛的朋友最终将把我从疼痛中解脱出来。”

班伏里奥听到一半就没有再听了。茂丘西奥说的话他有一半是完全不懂的，另一半则不明其中的意义。他这位朋友从来不会说正经话。他这位朋友从来不会正经，就好像正经是一种尴尬，是一种笑话，是一种耻辱一样。茂丘西奥根本没打算回答他的问题，他也问不出来什么。

他们跟着茂丘西奥从蒙太古别墅区的后门出来，绕到闹市区，上了轻轨，在半空中飞驰了两三站，下车后，茂丘西奥又领着他们走了两个街区，一直到了卡普莱特活跃的区域。路上有两三拨人认出了他们，朝他们大笑和咒骂。

罗密欧眉头紧锁，忍耐着自己回击的冲动。

“你不会真的要把我们领到卡普莱特家吧，茂丘西奥。”

“哦，”茂丘西奥惊讶地叫了一声，“我以为我刚刚已经说的很清楚了。”

“什么？”

“要来报复猫王子，当然要到猫王子的老巢啊。”

“你怎么进去，嗯？难道就这么走进去，然后被扔出来，还是爬墙？”

茂丘西奥这才把请柬拿了出来，给两人看。罗密欧痛苦地呻吟了一声。他早该知道茂丘西奥费老大劲把身体弄回来，才不会白白浪费掉用这张脸惹事的机会。

茂丘西奥耸了耸肩，一副毫不在意的样子。

“今晚我是亲王的侄子，而你们是亲王侄子的朋友。”

“我有些不想去了。”班伏里奥叹了口气。

“相信我，班伏。不去你可是会后悔的。”

这句话，茂丘西奥只当是为了把朋友哄骗过去而随口说的，没有什么压力。

卡普莱特家和蒙太古家不一样，不是一个相对分散的别墅群，而是集中起来的一座庄园。主建筑两翼向前收起，完成一个近似的C形。所有宾客的车辆都停在庄园门外，而庄园的正门口停着四五辆低空飞行器。司机们都穿着正规制服，正聚在一起抽烟。

“这样有什么意义？搞个这么大的宴会就是为了和帕里斯联姻？”

其中一个司机靠在栏杆上，摆弄着手里的车钥匙。另一个剃了个地球上上个世纪流行过的莫西干头，抽了口烟，朝他翻了一眼。

“这有什么可想的，不就是为了压制蒙太古。亲王虽然弱，但还算有那么点势力，而且亲王也想巩固自己的位置，收回一些权力。他没儿子，侄子倒是有两个，可惜有一个是出了名的疯疯癫癫，还老和蒙太古来往。”

那司机一边说着，一边抬手从头的两侧往上推，维持自己的发型。潮流不过就是这样，循环往复，最多算是滚雪球，每滚一圈都再添点人们脑子一抽发明出来的新东西到之前的循环中去。

茂丘西奥抱着自己的胳膊朝他们冲了过去：“谢谢夸奖。”

莫西干头的烟一下子掉在了地上，他不认识茂丘西奥，也没想到宴会过半了还会有客人出现，可茂丘西奥骨折的左手捏着一个请柬，在他眼前晃了晃。

周围一个司机已经去开车了，莫西干头拿过请柬，核查上边的宾客信息。他看到茂丘西奥的姓氏之后脸色变了变，尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

“您好，请问您带了女伴吗？”

“女伴没有，男伴两个。不过男伴应该也没有关系吧？”

维罗纳早就传遍了茂丘西奥男女通吃的事迹。莫西干头不置可否地哼唧了一声。茂丘西奥冲罗密欧和班伏里奥招了招手，指了指开过来的那辆车，要他俩上去。

“问你件事。”他拍了拍莫西干头的上臂，“卡普莱特要和帕里斯联姻是什么意思？”

“这事情我们不便评论，您可以回去询问您的堂兄。”

茂丘西奥撇了撇嘴：“先把他俩送进去吧，我们聊会。”

莫西干头的脸耷拉了下来，眼神却很是不耐烦。

“你们是要把那个叫什么来着，朱丽叶？那个小姑娘嫁给帕里斯？”

“对不起，这些我们真的不便评论。”

“哦，得了吧。”茂丘西奥笑了起来，右手掏了掏兜摸出一包尼斯烟，抖出来一根递给了那个莫西干头，“这事情反正我早晚也要知道不是？你就当是陪我聊聊天。看，这胳膊就是你们提伯尔特给弄断的，事情涉及到他那位朱丽叶，我可得问问。”

莫西干头对他提到提伯尔特毫不惊讶，可见这位卡普莱特表兄的恋妹传闻也早就流出来了。

提伯尔特可是茂丘西奥这辈子见过的最认真、最一根筋、最投入的人，恋妹这种情节对这人来说简直就是一道完美的悲剧色彩。

“来那么迟，你最好还是不要进去了，茂丘西奥。”

一个沉闷的声音从茂丘西奥的背后传来。茂丘西奥浑身的汗毛都竖起来了，脑子里想起来不久前被人又踢又打却无力还手的感觉。他现在就需要一套库玛洛斯系统。

茂丘西奥翻了个白眼，转过身。提伯尔特是那种典型的阴郁暴力的金发，穿着一身礼服，却看起来像黑拳打手。在庄园前门的灯光下，这金发男人攥紧的拳头非常惹眼。

“哦，亲爱的提伯尔特。”

提伯尔特眯了眯眼：“如果是我，我永远都不会让你这种人进卡普莱特庄园。”

“但很可惜，”茂丘西奥故作同情地叹了口气，“将来，老卡普莱特死了之后，我恐怕要天天往这跑了，毕竟这里是我堂嫂的家。”

“一切尚未定论，茂丘西奥，你不要急着高兴。艾斯卡勒斯打如意算盘，想一手卡普莱特一手蒙太古，一早把你扔给蒙太古，现在想用帕里斯。看来归根结底你也不过是条听话的狗，嗯？”

茂丘西奥夸张地皱了皱眉：“太没有想象力了，提伯尔特。真让我失望。”

“再把你打进医院如何？”

“咳，这套破皮囊，不值一提。现在还不值一提。我觉得你还是该想点比这些更有趣的事情。就你这种程度的狭隘，我简直不忍心看下去。”

提伯尔特的拳头几不可见地动了动。

“不牢你费心。”


	3. Chapter 3

三 游戏

“你不会真的准备再打我一顿？提伯尔特，即使是我，如果别人打了我两次，我可也是会当回事的。”

提伯尔特的目光在茂丘西奥的断臂上停了停。

“宴会已经过半，没什么意思。我不能冒险让你去惹事，所以你要跟我呆在一起，直到宴会结束。虽说对于上次的事情，我并不觉得抱歉，但既然已经对你造成了伤害，那我愿意补偿一下。”

茂丘西奥十分厌烦这种面子上的功夫。谁说卡普莱特和蒙太古不能真的撕破脸了？一群野蛮人佯装自己文明，可笑程度堪比实验笼里的大猩猩。

“补偿我？亲爱的提伯尔特，你不会真的不知道你的补偿对于我来说只会是精神折磨吧。”

提伯尔特冷笑了一声：“我当然知道。”

那群怕事司机早就躲到一边去了，恐怕就算提伯尔特真的再把茂丘西奥揍一顿，卡普莱特家的看门狗们也会装作看不见。茂丘西奥并不是打不过这位对头，但他打不过一个装了强化系统的对头。他今晚的计划并不包括和提伯尔特正面冲突，有正面冲突那也要等到明天十点之后，他带着他的库马洛斯，这样两人的对决才是公平的。

茂丘西奥终于意识到了在对方老巢挑事的弊端。他没有其他选择。

“我有什么其他选择吗？”

“不必装腔作势，你我都知道，你来参加这个晚宴，本身就是为了报复我。”

“但我本来准备混在人群中，让你老能看见我，却又不能有所行动。那么好吧，现在，维罗纳最无聊的人要陪我度过两个小时，至少试着让这两小时有点趣吧，行吗？”

提伯尔特不置可否，他向司机们要来了一辆车，打开车门邀请茂丘西奥上去。茂丘西奥见这阵势，知道自己与药剂师的会面恐怕要迟到了。

“我们去哪？”

“帮你打发这两个小时。”

他们的车一路开到了东翼，停在了二层的一个停车位。提伯尔特让茂丘西奥下车，两人从一个不起眼的小门进去，走了一两分钟后，提伯尔特停在了一扇房门前。

金发男打开了门，自己却没有走进去，而是指了指黑暗的房间，对茂丘西奥做了个“请”的手势。

茂丘西奥走了进去。在走进去的同时，他失去了意识。

 

睁开眼的时候，茂丘西奥心里一惊。他正在一个长椅上坐着，不知道是什么地方，天空上维罗纳的两个小太阳正当头，一看就是正午时分。他知道自己彻底错过了和药剂师的会面，正在为自己来卡普莱特庄园的决定后悔不已。一阵风吹来，正好把远处的几片落叶吹到了他的脚下，他顺着落叶来的方向看过去，那边有一个公园，公园里一个人都没有。

茂丘西奥觉得有些不对劲，他站了起来，想看看提伯尔特在不在。

他的左臂痊愈了。

卡普莱特当然不可能为他治胳膊，因此这个情况让他觉得恐惧、不真实。茂丘西奥谨慎地朝公园的方向走了一段距离，路上仍是半个人影都没有，他只好走回到长椅处，考虑一下下一步怎么办。回去之后，他发现提伯尔特就坐在那个他刚刚坐着的长椅上。

茂丘西奥明白了。

他走到提伯尔特跟前，凑上去看了看，对方正摆弄着两把老式手枪，装子弹的，不是粒子束那种。

“我从来不知道你还有这么个虚拟场景。不错，可比我去过的那些劣质的好多了，根本看不出来是假的。”

提伯尔特抬头看向他，表情讥讽，把其中一把枪装上弹后递给了他。

“这是卡普莱特虚拟场景的一部分。整个虚拟场景需要三台服务器运作，我只调用了一台，景色绝对好，只是呆不了太多人，否则我倒很想多叫几个朋友一起来陪你。”

茂丘西奥接过枪，掂了掂，重量和手感都很陌生。他从来不擅长玩这种偏机械的玩意儿。

“朋友？你还有朋友？不会是指彼特鲁乔吧。”

彼特鲁乔是茂丘西奥见过的和提伯尔特最亲近的人，但茂丘西奥更愿意把可怜的彼特鲁乔称作猫王子的跟班。

提伯尔特站了起来，差不多和茂丘西奥平视。他打量着这个十分熟悉的敌人，中间还冷笑了一声，眉毛上扬着，看着像是等待捕食的豹子。

“我们玩个游戏。”

茂丘西奥耸了耸肩：“什么游戏？”

“在公园那头，就是城市街区，有街道和掩体。你和我一起进去，茂丘西奥，然后分开走，进入到城市内部之后开始寻找对方。每被打中一枪，就要回答对方的一个问题。”

在虚拟场景里，他们任何一个都不会有生命危险，甚至不会有一点麻烦。他们的身体现在都躺在床上，意识连接，从场景里出来之后，不会有断掉的胳膊、流血的大腿这种烦人的东西。因此，虚拟场景一直是审讯的好手段，你可以让对方痛苦万分，但他/她永远不会受伤或死去。

如果不考虑那种这辈子都无法修复的心理创伤的话。

茂丘西奥撇了撇嘴：“我有什么选择吗？”

“事实上，你的选择是，如果你好好陪我玩这个游戏的话，你的两位蒙太古朋友就可以在宴会结束后顺利离开。”提伯尔特得意地摸了摸他手里的那把枪，“我们只能用这种古董了，不然一不小心就被粒子束枪轰掉一条胳膊的话，这游戏根本没办法进行。茂丘西奥，在虚拟场景里我的强化系统毫无作用，这对你来说很公平。”

“只有你才能想出来这种变态游戏，猫王子。”

“不，这游戏是我父亲从小带我玩的。”

 

在提伯尔特的父亲那里，游戏规则稍有些不一样。他会事先告诉提伯尔特自己要问什么问题，然后如果提伯尔特中弹的话，就必须要如实回答这个问题。

虚拟城市的建筑风格和维罗纳很接近，但布局不像维罗纳的任何地方。茂丘西奥朝着背离提伯尔特的方向走了很远，跟自己争取尽可能多的了解城市布局规律的时间。巷战往往是最难的。这句话是药剂师说的，茂丘西奥从对方的言语中猜测他参加过惨烈的伊涅恩战役。一个能在伊涅恩活下来的人说出口的话应该被认真看待。

茂丘西奥按照皮亚诺曲线行进，半小时后，他终于走入了提伯尔特理论上的活动区。他开始谨慎起来，神情轻松，眼神却非常认真。茂丘西奥端着枪绕过一家咖啡厅之后，看到了提伯尔特的背影。

这是他的好运气，纯粹的好运气。而且他没有时间做其他的反应，因为提伯尔特是提伯尔特，他完全把背后暴露的时间不会超过三步，然后他一定会转身查看背后，就像茂丘西奥的做法一样。

茂丘西奥对这把枪的不熟悉让他觉得自己不太有可能射中。他试了一枪，那一枪打在了提伯尔特斜上方的位置。茂丘西奥骂了一句，立刻躲在了那个咖啡厅的拐角后边。

连着两三颗子弹打在他藏身的墙壁另一侧。提伯尔特正在以安全条件下最快的速度朝他移动过来，茂丘西奥不能转身就跑，因为他所在的这条路连着一百多米连个岔口都没有。

好在刚才那一枪给了他一些经验。茂丘西奥知道自己不能坐以待毙，他深呼吸了一下，突然从掩护他的墙角中闪出来，对着提伯尔特大致的方向开了一枪。

他听见了提伯尔特呼痛的大叫，他知道自己打中了。

茂丘西奥抓紧时机，从街角的一侧跑到另一侧，顺着对面的小路跑出好几百米才停下来。他甚至不知道自己该问提伯尔特什么问题，也不知道自己想问什么问题，只是撑着膝盖大口喘息。缺氧的感觉是假的，但他很兴奋，这兴奋是真的。

茂丘西奥咧嘴笑了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

四 虚拟

这个虚拟城镇的中心是一个广场，广场之外的建筑按照环形向外辐射，因此城市内的街道很多都不是直线。茂丘西奥和提伯尔特是从城区的东南扇进去的，提伯尔特中弹约莫是在西南七点钟方向，而茂丘西奥现在的位置，应该是在九点和十点钟方向之间。

提伯尔特受了伤，移动范围大大缩小，茂丘西奥休息了一会儿之后就掉转头回去继续找提伯尔特。现在他对对方所在的位置心里有数，而对方却无从得知他跑到那里去了，也不可能追上来，这么大好的时机，茂丘西奥可不会放过。

他和提伯尔特的第一次见面他可完全不记得，因为当时茂丘西奥还是个刚出生没几个月的婴儿。在他的记忆中，对卡普莱特家这个男孩的厌恶和提防一直伴随着他的成长。亲王经常告诫他不要惹事，但从来被他当做耳旁风。因为那个卡普莱特说出来的每句话、每个动作，所有的行为方式和观念都与茂丘西奥冲突。

提伯尔特将两家族的斗争当成战斗，茂丘西奥就干脆天天喊着“战争”作为回嘲；提伯尔特抱持偏见，茂丘西奥宣扬平等，和维罗纳最底层的人打成一片；提伯尔特十五岁的时候交了第一个女朋友，一个标准的十五岁女孩，茂丘西奥就在夜里潜进卡普莱特庄园，爬到提伯尔特的床上手淫，看着对方醒来后脸上的表情，在两人间迅速腾起的性氛围中，笑得前仰后合地又从窗户翻出去，跑了。

去他娘的，他茂丘西奥对改变他人并不感兴趣，他只是看了不顺眼，觉得特别可笑而已。

又或者说，无聊的提伯尔特是茂丘西奥无聊透顶的人生中，唯一有一些挑战，有一些刺激，有一些乐趣的部分。

不过他也不能忽略他那两位可爱的朋友的重要性。

维罗纳。

茂丘西奥的右手边传来一声枪响，接着，他的手臂突然软了下去，然后他才感受到剧痛。

“操。”

他骂了一声，手臂已经开始麻了，枪也掉在了地上。提伯尔特歪歪扭扭地走了过来，腰腹部已经被绷带缠了几圈。

这有些难以置信。

“猫王子，你不会作弊了吧？”

“如果是与我父亲玩这个游戏，我作弊也没有用。如果是和其他人玩这个游戏，我没有必要作弊。”

“哦，天哪，我敬佩你。你怎么能在十分钟之内缠上绷带又到达这里的？”

提伯尔特失血过多，满头的汗：“我随身带了绷带。然后跑到了这里。茂丘西奥，你的毛病就在太天真。你真的认为我会主动玩一个可能会输的游戏？虚拟场景里，疼痛流血都是假的，你要是能时刻记住这些是假的，那刚才你就能握住枪，现在也就还有反击的机会。”

茂丘西奥再没听过这么荒谬的理论了。

“假的？就算是真的疼痛，就像我前几天被你打的时候，也不过是神经信号传到了中枢，和虚拟场景中可没什么区别。”

提伯尔特没有说话，看了他几秒，神色一变，突然又开了两枪。茂丘西奥的大腿和上臂分别被子弹擦了过去，火烧火燎地疼。茂丘西奥大声叫了起来，急忙去按压伤口，才想起来虽然疼痛是真的，但流血确实是假的。

“提伯尔特，这是有些过分了吧。我本指望你还有一些所谓的决斗道德。”

“不用叫得这么大声，我只是需要问你三个问题，这是在遵守规则。”

茂丘西奥继续呼痛，指望猫王子的同情心能有所觉醒，不过他叫着叫着才发觉这两枪虽然开始很疼，但慢慢地疼痛就减弱了，不像他的右手臂，他简直觉得自己这只手要废了。

就在他还在潜心研究子弹擦伤和射中的不同点时，所有的疼痛突然消失。周围的光线也有了一些变化。茂丘西奥四周看了看，发现自己已经坐在了一个起居室的沙发上，面前的茶几上还有一些切好的水果。

他下意识地抬起自己的手，摸上臂和大腿，发现根本什么都没有，只有一种好像那种疼痛还在的异物感。提伯尔特坐在他右前方的扶手椅上，表情隐忍，显然也在努力尽快适应虚拟场景的突然切换。

提伯尔特咬了咬牙关，然后看向了茂丘西奥。

“第一个问题，亲王对帕里斯和朱丽叶的联姻到底是什么态度？”

茂丘西奥耸了耸肩：“我怎么知道。我来这里之前根本不知道他俩要联姻。”

提伯尔特短促地点了一下头。

”第二个问题，蒙太古家在和哈伦做军火生意吗？”

“天哪，你怎么净问些我不知道的，这可是我中了三枪换来的，不要浪费。提伯尔特，我不姓蒙太古，他们也不是什么事情都和我说。话说回来，我倒是知道有人在和哈伦世界做军火走私，不过还以为是卡普莱特。”

提伯尔特不置可否，只是冷笑了一下。

“第三个问题，艾斯卡勒斯如果只能和两家族中的一个结盟，会选择卡普莱特吗？”

茂丘西奥无法回答这个问题。

维罗纳两家平衡的态势早晚要打破，而亲王势力在其中必将起决定性作用，这谁都知道，也同样是两家族一直以来还卖他叔叔一个面子的根本原因。提伯尔特说的没错，他叔叔是想用两个侄子一边拴住卡普莱特一边蒙太古，可茂丘西奥和蒙太古家两少爷交好是他自己的选择，并没有来自艾斯卡勒斯亲王的任何压力，那也就无从看出亲王到底对哪家更看重一些。

甚至，所谓的和蒙太古两少爷交好也只是维罗纳人概括出来的，茂丘西奥仗着自己的身份，交友的时候从来不看别人的姓氏，只不过是蒙太古家养出来的人更和他胃口一些罢了。

茂丘西奥有些愤怒。他摸了摸自己的手臂，有些想走了，但虚拟场景里的时间感很有欺骗性，他不确定到现在到底过了多久。

“说真的，提伯尔特，我考虑过谋杀我叔叔，也从来没有考虑过杀了你舅舅或是罗密欧他爸。”

对方冷哼了一声：“维罗纳的格局最好在你叔叔死之前就打破，不然等你或是帕里斯上去了，这地方还不定要成什么样。一个是只知道儿女情长的傻子，一个是自以为聪明的疯子。”

“哈，也对，事情对你来说从来很简单，你也就在打斗的时候还有点智慧，是不是？提伯尔特，你出生的时候就已经知道自己该站在那边了，罗密欧和班伏虽然不说，但他们其实也一样。”

提伯尔特嫌恶地看着他笑了笑，自以为看穿了茂丘西奥的虚伪。

“这种时候这种地方就没必要说这些话了，茂丘西奥。”

“我从不说废话。”茂丘西奥恬不知耻地撒了个谎。“你以为我要义无反顾选择蒙太古？那你就太不了解我。我还以为这么多年下来你能比别人了解我一些。帕里斯喜欢朱丽叶不是一两天了，我叔叔为了保护自己的权利所以两家都不会选。整个维罗纳，可只有我是真正面临选择的那个人。”

“哦。”提伯尔特皱了皱眉，故作惊讶，“深爱着蒙太古的茂丘西奥，竟然还有选择卡普莱特的心情？”

“为什么不呢？罗密欧和班伏都是可爱的朋友，你虽然不可爱，但你有惹人喜欢的地方。我在蒙太古家吃了太多次晚饭，可也和卡普莱特家的姑娘谈过恋爱呀。”

提伯尔特沉默了下来，他的眼神也有所改变。茂丘西奥叹了口气，知道提伯尔特已经相信了自己。

“我爱你们，可我也恨你们。可我也爱你们。”

提伯尔特动了一下，看起来像是点了点头，但茂丘西奥不确定那是不是自己的错觉。但是提伯尔特又动了一下，他从扶手椅里坐直，上身稍稍倾向了茂丘西奥。

“看来不是我想多了？”

“这是第四个问题。不过我想回答你，所以有机会的话你可以再补一枪。当然不是你想多了，这种事情一个巴掌拍不响。”

提伯尔特站起来，凑到茂丘西奥面前，吻了他。茂丘西奥在心里赞扬了对方的吻技。提伯尔特接吻果然非常认真，但也非常轻浮。

吻完了之后，虚拟场景就不在了。茂丘西奥不知道自己离开虚拟场景和真正醒来之间过了多久，反正等他睁开眼坐起来四处看了看，提伯尔特早就不见了踪影。那辆车倒是还在远处，钥匙插在上边。他心里一乐，上了车发动了引擎就跑了，把车扔在卡普莱特庄园的正门。等他赶到药剂师那里的时候，正好十二点过五分。


	5. Chapter 5

五 病毒

药剂师将茂丘西奥的存储器挖了出来。亲王侄子的小芯片被扔在一个玻璃缸里十个小时，然后又被装了回去。茂丘西奥只觉得自己闭上了眼又睁开了眼，他的内心就发生了某种变化。内心，当然，茂丘西奥是维罗纳为数不多觉得自己还有内心的人，毕竟现在人最致命的器官都在脖子及以上，谁还关心胸腔里的一个小血泵呢。

他坐起来，从操作台上蹦了下去。药剂师正在旁边打盹。

“嘿。”

药剂师睁开了眼。茂丘西奥注意到他的眼神变了，这些细微的变化并不足以构成任何科学的依据，却让茂丘西奥的直觉打了个寒噤。他的脑子里像是被冰水浇了一通，原先要说出来的话被硬生生堵了回去。

茂丘西奥皱了皱眉：“你可没和我说库马洛斯还有这种副作用。”

“副作用？”

“地球人的那些胡扯，火星人的童谣，‘我将你比作五月的夏日’，诸如此类的东西我应该随口就是一大串，现在看着你那只眼睛，我竟然半点都说不出了。”茂丘西奥又盯着药剂师试了试，“如果我们的智慧只用来做些无聊事，那我们可就完了*。”

药剂师坐起来，顺手从工作台拿了一台检测仪，扫了扫茂丘西奥的脖子，又扫了扫茂丘西奥的前胸。

“你那是库马洛斯启动了，真是不识货的东西。”

“我本以为我是维罗纳仅有的良心，难道库马洛斯要杀了我的良心？”

药剂师冷哼了一声：“只是一种战斗直觉的强化。或者说库马洛斯认出了同类而已。”

茂丘西奥觉得有些可笑，但心里的那股冷意让他笑不出来。

“你是同类？”

“还是那句话，战斗直觉而已。你不信的话可以走出去回家试试，看还会不会有这种感觉。最好再去看看亲爱的卡普莱特们，看看这种感觉会不会回来。”

“你让我去打架。”

药剂师突然靠近了他，眼神冰冷。他体内的库马洛斯系统像是感受到了某种共鸣，认出了这种情绪。茂丘西奥浑身的肌肉都紧张待发，呼吸被控制在一个机械的标准频率里，肾上腺素喷薄而出，心跳却仍旧缓慢有力。

“你对伊涅恩了解多少？”

“伊涅恩？只知道是一群疯子杀死了一群疯子，活下来的也都成了疯子。”

茂丘西奥意指药剂师本人，药剂师却只当那是小孩子脾气，不给当回事。

“杀死那群疯子的人是疯子，因为他们发明了意识病毒。被杀的人成了疯子，因为他们被病毒感染了。活下来的人也难免是疯子，因为他们看过自己的战友在自己面前用手指剜去双眼，割掉耳朵，用自己的枪轰掉自己的一只胳膊，同时还发出痛快的呻吟。”

茂丘西奥张了张嘴，想说些不正经的话，但不太成功。他只能刻意移动了一下身体的重心，不然他还以为自己被药剂师控制住了。

“你说这些吓人东西干什么。要我说，非要自己跑去哈伦世界打仗的本来就不是什么正常人。”

“那种病毒后来干脆被称作伊涅恩病毒了。”药剂师停顿了一下，突然换了个话题，“提伯尔特干嘛要问你蒙太古家走私军火的事情？”

茂丘西奥瞪大了眼睛：“蒙太古家真的在走私军火？”

药剂师白了他一眼，看不惯茂丘西奥这种装模作样。他看见茂丘西奥脖子那块被割开的口子，怕他又干了什么事情影响存储器的状态，因此检查了他的记忆。那记忆还真有点不该看。

想着这个，药剂师稍稍退开，走到旁边倒了杯水喝。茂丘西奥这才发现自己刚才全身都在兴奋状态，随时都能跳起来捏碎一个人的脖子。

他不得不赞叹一下库马洛斯系统，看来一切很是值得。

“说实话，我不知道到底是两家谁在做。或者，是不是我叔叔在做。”

“你不知道？”

“我为什么会知道。我就算知道蒙太古，也不会知道卡普莱特啊。不过我最不知道的是我叔叔。”

蒙太古家做这些事情早已不是一天两天了，但茂丘西奥并不知道卡普莱特是不是也在做，也完全不知亲王是否参与。但突然把帕里斯推给卡普莱特去和朱丽叶联姻，确实是个有些奇怪的举动。

药剂师突然扔给了他一块东西。

茂丘西奥没有考虑便接住了：“这是什么？”

“伊涅恩病毒。”

“操。”

他顺手把病毒扔到了药剂师的桌子上。

“我最近怎么总是遇到些变态？提伯尔特就算了，你怎么还没事干留着这种东西。”

“我才不会没事干留这种东西。这是我一个客人‘付’给我的。”

“谁？”

“猫王子。”

茂丘西奥点了点头。这倒讲得通，变态的东西来自变态之手。

“老头，你可能想多了。提伯尔特他爸爸是个比他有过之无不及的变态，还去哈伦打过仗，手里有伊涅恩病毒也是很正常的。”

药剂师冲那个病毒抬了抬下巴：“拿走。用我的手软，你得帮我把这个事情查一查。”

“猫王子才不会干这种事情。”

“我指的是卡普莱特，不是他。”

茂丘西奥鼓足了勇气，拿着那块存储器看了看。对病毒的恐惧让他的心里有些沉重，也让他的库马洛斯启动了，库马洛斯控制着他的手，即使现在一辆车冲过来，伊涅恩病毒也不会从他的手里掉下去。

“你真的觉得会有维罗纳人把这种东西带进来？不会是哈伦？不会是什么其他想和维罗纳打仗的人？”

“维罗纳这种小地方，哈伦人才不会在乎。”

茂丘西奥想了一会儿，脸色一变，嘿嘿笑了两声，觉得有些无聊，干脆拿手里的病毒抛来抛去地玩。

“行，我去问问猫王子。”

 

“杰克敏捷，杰克快，杰克跳过了烛台。”

茂丘西奥敏捷地翻过了蒙太古家的后墙，在草地上矮身狂奔后，直接扒着班伏里奥房子的墙砖翻到了二楼阳台。他刚落地，阳台就突然响起了尖锐的警报声，通往屋内的玻璃门也一下子上了锁，而且恐怕里边还通了电。

茂丘西奥面子上有些挂不住，开始拍门。班伏里奥没多久就出现在了门另一侧，看见茂丘西奥之后解除了警报。

“哦，我亲爱的班伏。快来看看全新的我。”

他推开门走出去，决心露一手来挽回颜面。库马洛斯系统到是很配合，也很灵敏。茂丘西奥越过班伏里奥，翻身从对方身后的楼梯扶手上跳了下去，然后稳稳落在了一楼的地板上。他站起来，班伏还正从楼梯上慢腾腾地一步一步往下走。

“你干了什么？你手臂好了？”

“修好了，修好了。还装了点东西，这样下次就不会打不过提伯尔特了。”

班伏里奥上下打量了他几眼：“强化系统？”

“当然，当然。你觉得猫王子没有强化系统能把我打成那样？”茂丘西奥挥了挥手，要换个正事说说，“我们的罗密欧呢？”

班伏里奥的脸色变得很是精彩，指了指起居室。茂丘西奥推开起居室的门走进去，看见罗密欧正靠在沙发上出神，手里拿着一支晶体玫瑰，嘴里还念念有词的。

“失恋呢。”班伏在他旁边补充。

“罗萨林？”

“不是，是另一个。”班伏里奥意味深长地停了停，“是朱丽叶。”

哦，不不不，罗密欧这家伙。

茂丘西奥的手臂动了动，好像自己有意识，凭空生出一种现在就去揍罗密欧一顿的欲望。茂丘西奥在心里放弃了把身体送回去的计划，兜里的那块伊涅恩病毒是一颗定时炸弹，成了比保护他自己更重要的事情。现在罗密欧又来半道插了一脚，茂丘西奥就顾不得掩盖过去和铺垫将来，只能先把眼前的急事处理掉。

“你劝过了吗？劝的回来吗？”

班伏里奥摇了摇头：“劝不回来。他昨天还偷偷去找朱丽叶了，结果那姑娘可不像罗萨林，这就太麻烦了。”

“哦，天哪。”

卡普莱特家都是一根筋，这事情恐怕要没完没了了。

茂丘西奥揉了揉鼻梁：“罗密欧？”

罗密欧倒是还有反应，听到声音后转过脸来看着他，只不过思想还是在朱丽叶身上，手无意识地摩挲着那支玫瑰。

“不不不，别用你那个眼神看着我，我可受不了。”茂丘西奥嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，“这是个死人的眼睛，罗密欧，一个已经被蜜语震聋，被思念戳瞎，被爱意揉碎了心脏的人。不，我可是害怕这样的人。”

“茂丘西奥，我的朋友，你不知道我内心的愉悦，它已经冲散了我了！它让我的内心柔软。你知道，我今天看见提伯尔特的时候，竟然觉得他很是可爱，当我的亲人也没什么不好，我准备好好爱卡普莱特。”

茂丘西奥心里暗道不好：“你这么跟他表达爱意了？”

罗密欧耸了耸肩：“他要来打架，我跟他说他现在也是我的表哥了，我有所有的理由去爱他，因此不会和他打架。然后班伏拉着我跑了。”

“他没追？”

“没追，为什么要追，我都要跟他和平相处了。”

茂丘西奥摇了摇头，班伏里奥拍了拍他的肩膀。

“提伯尔特好像在帮卡普莱特办什么重要的事情，所以没搭理他。跟着他的人都不是平时那帮混混。”

不管这是什么事情，维罗纳的平衡局势马上就要被打破了。

如果不是这样的话，茂丘西奥可不愿意费老大劲去关注什么卡普莱特。卡普莱特和蒙太古还能有什么区别吗？不过都是两个鼻子两条腿的碳基生物。他执着于猫王子是因为猫王子，不是因为猫王子姓卡普莱特。

茂丘西奥长叹了一口气，走到罗密欧旁边坐下来，瘫到了沙发上。

“你们爱怎么闹就去闹吧，都像是小孩子抢玩具，一个比一个可笑。从前有个老妇人在森林里捡了一条围巾，挂在脖子上带回家，才发现是条花蛇。花蛇把她的丈夫吃了，老妇人说，’原来这条围巾还会自己变大，只是它太奇怪了，围起来不暖，反而凉凉的’。”

“哎，你又说什么疯话。”

“维罗纳人要是为了抢玩具能自己把自己全弄死，那还真是长本事了。”

班伏还是那副担心他的老妈面孔：“不要说得好像你不是维罗纳人。”

“哈！正因为我是啊，我的朋友，正因为我是，我才不得不管这摊破事。”

茂丘西奥理直气壮地回答。于是和提伯尔特的那点小意思，瞬间变成了关乎民生的大事，变得宏伟了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

六 补枪

茂丘西奥在黑夜里奔跑。

通俗点说，他在和时间赛跑。因为他要赶在罗密欧和朱丽叶结完婚看到提伯尔特的决斗推送之前把提伯尔特解决掉。罗密欧现在是个满嘴只有爱爱爱爱爱的死人，他要去面对装了安茹系统的提伯尔特，那就是要彻底变成死人。

提伯尔特约他决斗的地点在维罗纳城区边缘的一个废弃别墅区，曾经是帕里斯他们家的房子，后来他就跟着亲王住进了城区中心，被养成了一个彻头彻尾的傻子，就连这片别墅过了五十年产权期自动划归维罗纳的时候，他都完全不知道。知道了之后，帕里斯也没怎么伤心，因为是维罗纳的其实也就和是他的差不多。

那栋别墅，茂丘西奥小时候在那里玩过，罗密欧小时候在那里玩过，提伯尔特小时候也在那里玩过，从熟悉程度的角度来讲，提伯尔特选的地方倒是很公平。

从城区到别墅没有通车道，因此车开不过来，茂丘西奥只能跑。库马洛斯让他并没有什么不适感，只是皮肤微微出汗，肌肉关节更灵活了一些，心跳没有变化。这反倒更像是热身。

那栋别墅外部看起来破旧不堪，里边倒还算是干净，只是建得早，建筑风格还是几十年前的潮流，房间都四四方方，走廊长而狭窄。茂丘西奥跑过去总共用了二十六分钟，希望罗密欧和朱丽叶结婚能结的慢一点。

提伯尔特就站在别墅正门的前边。他把别墅的电通上了，整个房子现在灯火通明的，照的门前那块空地也视线清晰。

茂丘西奥立刻停了下来，放慢了跑步地速度，装着一步一喘的样子。还好他脸上有汗，不然还要考虑到哪里弄点水来扑在脸上。

他拖着脚步弓着腰跑到了提伯尔特面前。提伯尔特见是他，脸色一下子就变了。

“茂丘西奥，你来这里做什么？罗密欧呢？”

“他要来保证会被你杀死，阻止他是我和班伏作为朋友应尽的职责。”

提伯尔特很烦躁，一步跨到茂丘西奥身边，两手攥成拳头硬贴在身体两侧。他穿了一件暗红色的衣服，显得身材很好，手臂长而有力。

“罗密欧破坏了卡普莱特家和帕里斯的联姻，还说什么深爱着朱丽叶？那小子懂得什么是爱吗？”提伯尔特咬牙切齿地俯视着还在弯腰装喘的茂丘西奥，“我的决斗信是发给那个蒙太古的，你不要来坏我的事，茂丘西奥。”

“你只说了决斗，那我替我朋友来接受，有什么问题？要开始就快开始，你的废话什么时候也变得这么多了。”

提伯尔特喘着粗气，冲茂丘西奥低吼：“叫那个蒙太古自己来。”

“恐怕由不得你来选了。”

话没说完，茂丘西奥就猛地发力站直，双臂抱住提伯尔特的上身，右脚扫过提伯尔特的脚踝，趁他还没有准备把他放倒在了地上。茂丘西奥以最快的速度站起来，拔枪指着提伯尔特。

他犹豫了一下，但内心的直觉立刻给出了答案。提伯尔特正在气头上，而且有把握茂丘西奥不会伤害他，所以不可能束手待毙，因为茂丘西奥拿枪指着他就受控于人。安茹系统也不是闹着玩的，他的反抗将非常有可能成功。

因此茂丘西奥朝提伯尔特耳边的空地上开了一枪，粒子束边缘正好擦到提伯尔特的肩膀上的衣服。一枪开完，茂丘西奥拔腿就跑，接着别墅一楼的窗沿爬上了二楼，从二楼窗户跳了进去。

他需要对话，提伯尔特却不会听他的。不仅仅因为提伯尔特正在气头上，还很有可能是因为提伯尔特的这次决斗有其他的目的。

茂丘西奥能够听见提伯尔特也跟了上来。茂丘西奥就躲在了走廊另一侧的一个房间，通过走廊里的光线，可以看见提伯尔特的动静。

提伯尔特的动作很谨慎。他现在已经知道茂丘西奥装了强化系统，远没有他以为的好对付。地上的影子一步一步缓慢地向茂丘西奥所在的房间移动，走到门边时，提伯尔特举枪分别查看了走廊的两头。就是在这个空当里，茂丘西奥从房间里快速移动出来，一枪打在了提伯尔特的脚边，然后跑进了二楼的起居室。卧室的门锁着，茂丘西奥端起枪把门锁直接轰了。

他听见提伯尔特在他身后咒骂。茂丘西奥从卧室的窗户翻出来，又从一楼的窗户翻进去，跳进了一间客房里，躲在了床边。

他的耳边安静了下来，只剩下自己的呼吸声。提伯尔特没有跟上他，因此自己也选择了隐蔽起来。茂丘西奥等了一会儿，有些着急，他希望与提伯尔特对话，现在这样可就没个头了。

提伯尔特十七八岁的时候交的那个女朋友，是个卡普莱特里少有的黑发。茂丘西奥打赌猫王子早几年就尝过女人的滋味了，因为他有一次撞见对方在黑暗的小巷里跟他的十五岁女友做爱，那动作一看就是老手。这难免会让茂丘西奥去想象老卡普莱特的表亲教自己儿子找女人时的情景，而这种俗套让茂丘西奥心生嘲笑，于是茂丘西奥就做了那件现在自己想想也十分蠢的事情。

安静的环境并没有让库马洛斯也安静下去，反而紧绷的气氛让这套系统全面启动了。茂丘西奥通过声音、光线、和本能判断着提伯尔特所在的位置。他是了解提伯尔特的，至少，库马洛斯系统是了解提伯尔特的。提伯尔特应该正在一个房间一个房间挨个找他。找到这间客房是迟早的事情。

茂丘西奥能感到随着时间的推移，他的最佳选择从躲避变成了出击。他需要移动位置，在一场战斗中，变换的无规律的才是最安全的。这句话同样是药剂师说的，大概还是让药剂师从伊涅恩活下来的重要经验。

在不知道提伯尔特位置的情况下，就近移动，并在移动过程中观察环境是最好的办法。茂丘西奥猫着腰从客房走了出来，端枪确认身前是身后都是干净的之后，选择了餐厅的一处桌椅旁躲了下来。

但他这次就没有那么好的运气，他刚刚进入阴影区，就立刻感到一阵恐惧。恐惧来自背后。茂丘西奥没有回头，身体立刻倒向一边，躲过了提伯尔特的一枪。

提伯尔特用的不是机械手枪，而是粒子束。

茂丘西奥暗骂了一句，还为对方在虚拟场景里的矫情和虚伪笑了笑，同时翻了个跟头，从餐桌下穿过，正停在提伯尔特的面前。他就这半跪的姿势站起来，抬手用枪托去砸提伯尔特的太阳穴。但这事情并没有发生。

茂丘西奥的手没有了。

他瞪大了眼睛，并不是因为疼痛，而似乎是在为提伯尔特的这一枪而惊讶不已。茂丘西奥并没有痛感，因为库马洛斯系统释放神经抑制剂阻断了断肢处的神经信号。他只是感受不到自己的手了。

惊讶并没有让他定在原地。战斗直觉，药剂师说过的，战斗直觉。战斗直觉比茂丘西奥的意识要快。他抓起一把椅子砸到了提伯尔特的身上，然后转身跑入了布局更加复杂的储藏室。储藏室有一处小窗户，茂丘西奥砸碎了那扇窗户，然后跑回来，躲进了储藏室旁边的一个小房间。小房间里有张沙发床，大概也是客房之类的。

但他再次低估了提伯尔特。

茂丘西奥绕过那张沙发床，准备继续移动的时候，正对上猫王子拿枪指着他。

“猫王子，说真的，这是追杀，不是决斗。”茂丘西奥感到很挫败，“为什么连库马洛斯都打不赢你。”

“你不能靠着强化系统，茂丘西奥，强化系统是用来辅助的。”

提伯尔特这次没有开枪，像是刚才那一枪把他自己都吓住了。茂丘西奥能够理解，他也是装了强化系统之后才明白，战斗直觉意味着什么。

提伯尔特抬了抬枪口：“那两个蒙太古呢？他们就任凭你来找死，这算什么朋友。”

“我才是那个装了强化系统的人，他们来了不更是找死。我本来没以为你是当真的，但你竟然把我的手轰掉了。”

茂丘西奥想要说出更多的不那么认真的话，可库马洛斯让他说不出口。

他低头看了看自己的手，断肢处黑乎乎的，应该是烧焦了。那光秃秃的样子看起来奇怪，也有些可笑。茂丘西奥放下那根胳膊，手臂擦到了衣服口袋里那块存了病毒的存储器，手臂没有感觉，反而腰腹部隔着两层衣服，隐约感到了这次摩擦。

茂丘西奥的左手仍握着枪。

“你要完不成任务了，提伯尔特。”

“什么？”

“卡普莱特在干什么？走私伊涅恩病毒吗？所以他要你控制住罗密欧。然后呢？然后他把这批病毒从蒙太古手里抢下来。蒙太古费尽心机搞来的东西，在接港口，眼见着它们进了卡普莱特的口袋却无法反抗，因为罗密欧在你的手上。”

提伯尔特低吼了一声，向前走了两步，枪口直接抵上了茂丘西奥的前胸。那是一把开着保险的粒子束枪，提伯尔特手指动一动就可以轰掉他的那个小血泵，但茂丘西奥感到的恐惧还没有第一次摸到伊涅恩病毒时的多。

“茂丘西奥，不要自作聪明！”

“好了，这次你补了一枪，正好补上我多回答你的那个问题。”

提伯尔特抬枪打在了茂丘西奥的颧骨上，后者被打翻在地，提伯尔特看准机会想要踢开茂丘西奥的枪，但那只手根本连松都没有松一下。他惊讶地看向了茂丘西奥，才意识到那是强化系统在帮忙。茂丘西奥看着他笑了一下，突然抬起枪，指向了他的脖子。

这次库马洛斯没有那么快了，这次茂丘西奥尖叫了一声。他的左臂以及半个肩膀都被提伯尔特一枪烧没了。紧接着茂丘西奥尖叫的就是提伯尔特一声后悔的怒吼。

金发的卡普莱特扔了枪，跪到了茂丘西奥的旁边。

茂丘西奥瞪大了眼睛：“你把枪扔了。”

“别他妈自己找罪受。”

脖子是最危险的地方，一枪下去，存储器就毁了。提伯尔特的本能让他开了枪，可开完枪他就立刻明白过来，茂丘西奥是故意的。

“哦，不，我要死了。”

“别那么娇气，茂丘西奥，不过是再在虚拟场景呆个几天，等人把你的身体修补好。”

提伯尔特满脸怒气，茂丘西奥不赞同地摇了摇头：“你看你们，根本就不了解那些不太重要的东西不是？你刚那样一枪擦到了我的心脏大动脉，现在里边正哗哗哗流血呢，没一会我就真的要死了。连库马洛斯都不管用了，我都能感到这系统正在放弃我——哦，不如说是我的直觉在自我放弃。因此我可以多说两句了，实在憋得难受，我得把能说的都说了。

“你们俩家人，就他妈都脑子有病。听没听过那个故事，嗯？是哈伦世界的一个童话，说是有一家人，生了一对双胞胎，双胞胎一个叫希宝一个叫宝茜，希宝总喜欢扮演宝茜，宝茜却不想去扮演希宝，于是最后家里莫名其妙只剩下了一个叫宝茜的孩子，直到有人发现了希宝的尸体，他们才知道希宝死了。

“提伯尔特，你们要是真的准备在这种无聊的争斗里就用上伊涅恩病毒，那最好整个星球都他妈炸了，都他妈去死好了，都他妈去死——”

茂丘西奥说不下去了，因为提伯尔特掐着他的脖子，掐的他喘不过气来。

“别老觉得你自己能救世，看着恶心。”

“呸，我谁都没想救——”

“你死不了，茂丘西奥，别忘了你脖子后边还有块芯片呢。”

提伯尔特说着，松开手，去摸了摸茂丘西奥脖子后边存储器所在的地方。茂丘西奥无法控制自己被人摸着存储器的那种恐惧。如果这块东西毁了，那可就是真的死透了。

提伯尔特弯下腰，手指还放在茂丘西奥存储器的那块地方，他手上用力，还是半掐着茂丘西奥的脖子，然后凑上去吻了茂丘西奥。他俩的舌头纠缠了一会儿，提伯尔特就顺着茂丘西奥的下巴，一直吻到茂丘西奥的脖子和锁骨。

“猫王子。”

“什么？”

“一会儿你得把我的存储器轰了。”

提伯尔特停在了原地，他不知道茂丘西奥在说什么。他妈的，他从茂丘西奥十四岁就开始不知道这人天天嘴里说的都是什么了。

“你凭什么认为我会照做？”

茂丘西奥视线向他的衣兜里瞟了瞟：“如果我真的死了，而你不把我的存储器烧了的话，等你再次见到我时，我就会当着你的面把自己的眼睛挖出来，到处杀人，疯言疯语。我有我自己的方式，提伯尔特。”

“不。”

这个字是从提伯尔特的胸腔里发出来的，茂丘西奥听着甚至有些心疼。

“你知道我在说什么，提伯尔特。”

“你有伊涅恩病毒？”提伯尔特将额头抵在了茂丘西奥的侧脸上，一动不动地安静了几秒钟，“是药剂师给你的。”

“当然。”

提伯尔特的金发贴在茂丘西奥的脸颊上，让茂丘西奥很是享受。

“好，你要是死了，我就把你的存储器烧掉。”

茂丘西奥没有回答。提伯尔特一动不动。即使是第一次亲手拿到伊涅恩病毒的时候，他也没有现在这么害怕。这害怕让他体内的安茹系统启动了。他的呼吸渐渐平稳了下来，手上的力度也不受控制，他还以为自己把茂丘西奥掐死了。

提伯尔特稍微调整了一下自己的姿势，再次吻住了茂丘西奥。茂丘西奥没有回应，他抬起头，看着对方的眼睛。

“你的嘴唇还是温热的。”

提伯尔特坐了起来，小心翼翼地把茂丘西奥的身体翻成侧卧的姿势，然后回头拾起了一把枪。他听到别墅外传来了一阵嘈杂的人声，这声音由远及近，直到有人跑到了这个房间的房门口。

罗密欧和班伏里奥冲了进来。提伯尔特开枪轰掉了茂丘西奥半个脖子。


	7. Chapter 7

七 神父

先死的是茂丘西奥和提伯尔特，然后是帕里斯，然后是罗密欧，然后是朱丽叶。最后是蒙太古夫人，蒙太古夫人死得最惨，她自己加载了伊涅恩病毒。

那是伊涅恩病毒最后一次出现在维罗纳。艾斯卡勒斯自食其果，失去了仅有的两个亲人。

神父后来成为了药剂师。

在罗密欧和朱丽叶相继死去的时候，蒙太古和卡普莱特正在准备上传病毒，并且开始互相清剿。但维罗纳最终忘记了伊涅恩，只记住了那位年轻可爱的朱丽叶，和她的罗密欧。

还有少数几个人，也记得那满口胡话的茂丘西奥。

和他的提伯尔特。


End file.
